


When your tights are not in your favour

by JLVE



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F, G!P, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLVE/pseuds/JLVE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara encounters something in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your tights are not in your favour

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I dunno why this happened. It just happened. Apologies.

This was not how she had expected the evening to go.

  
Granted, Kara was considered to be naïve, and, well, when you came to earth at the age of twelve there was a lot of logistical stuff to catch up on such as language, social manners, different foods, fashion (miss Grant would undoubtly say she never really gotten the hang of it), and although Eliza and Jeremiah were lovely and open parents, they were still a little hesitant to talk about physiological topics. After all, Kara worked different in many aspects: flying, laser beam, frost breath, abilities most humans did not have.

So she had had the sex talk. Of course.

  
Just not that elaborated. A little snippet here and there, use condoms, don’t get STD’s, the standard things. A lot of ‘when you find the right one, it’ll be lovely’. A lot of laughter by Alex about her surprise when finding out humans had this thing called porn.

  
So she was not really naïve. She just had never really gotten to the point where it all became practice. She had gotten off, for sure. Drunk sister night (for Alex) had led to embarrassing admissions that aliens did quite work the same way as humans yes, and that her own hands were perfectly fine. Alex had bought her a vibrator once – sisters’ duty she had called it – but it lay unused in her drawer.

Not that that would be of any use now.

  
She was so doomed.

Alex would laugh. She would laugh until she cried. And Kara would blush like there was no tomorrow. Because who in their right mind confuses sounds? Who in their right mind would have picked up on the sound of screaming in a dark alley only to find out that these screams were perhaps out of agony but out of a very different kind of agony. The good kind of agony, that’s for sure.

She had flown over National City to clear her mind after a long working day at CatCo, and floating through the air always helped soothing her thoughts. Until she had picked up the high pitched screams of a female. It came from one of the small and dark alleys in the shady side of the city, right behind an empty building. Enough reasons to use a bit of super speed and catch the assaulter red-handed.

However, once she had laid eyes on the pair she immediately realized she was not needed. She had turned so red traffic lights had nothing on her, but fortunately the pair had been so occupied that they hadn’t noticed her. Both had been undressed, apparently not bothered by the cooling late August night. Well, Kara had understood immediately that they weren’t because she could feel herself burn with embarrassment.

And if that wasn’t enough, she had reacted in a different way as well. A way that no one on earth could have prepared her for either, for as far as she knew humans didn’t really shift… certain physiologies. But when she had seen the woman, a blonde, curly hair, petite, screaming and moaning while some handsome young man drove into her… well, for a second she had imagined herself and Cat in a similar position. And that had awaked a very surprising reaction.

Apparently she could add hard on to her special abilities.

And tights, she noticed a second later, were not in favour of that ability.

Which is exactly why she shouldn’t be flying here, near Cats balcony late in the evening. It was part of her regular routine, flying along Cat’s balcony to make sure she was safe before going home, but tonight she couldn’t say it was solely out of noble reasons for checking up on Cat. And now that she didn’t see Cat standing outside with a glass of liquor while Carter was at his father – not being Cats assistant anymore didn’t mean that she no longer kept herself updated on her schedule- she could not help but land on the stone to have a peek inside. It was just to make sure Cat was okay, she told herself.

Until Cat stepped out of her house onto the balcony and said ‘It’s been a while Supergirl.’

Kara almost jumped. ‘Miss grant! You surprised me.’ She grasped her cape and held it loosely in front of her to hide the obvious change in her body. It looked awkward but it was better than nothing. How did Clack do this, damnit, he had the same awful tights did he not? How did anyone do this?

‘It is interesting how you are surprised by finding me on my own balcony.’ Miss Grant looked at her as if she could see right through her. Cats hair was perfect, as always. And she carried a glass of bourbon in her left hand. Her working attire still on, but she had disposed of her heels, which gave her a relaxed impression. Kara felt suddenly twitchier than she normally already was as Kara.

‘Yes. Well, as I did not see you on your balcony you had me worried for a moment. But now that I see that everything is okay I’ll go again.’

‘Not so fast Supergirl. You look like something is bothering you.’ Cat took a swig of her bourbon. The Queen of all media closed her eyes for a second out of delight with the taste and Kara could feel her blood rushing to her crotch. Then Cat opened her eyes and noticed the way Kara was staring at her, and her odd stance with her cape as some kind of magician’s cloth, instead of her usual hands-on-her-hips-I’m-here-to-safe-the-day pose.

‘Why are you standing like this? What are you hiding behind your cape? Or have you finally decided that colour blocking is not your best choice and you are getting rid of that awful yellow belt?’

‘Sorry. I have to go, I was just here to check if you were okay. Good night Miss Gr-’

‘Nuh-uh.’ Cat held up one finger like she often did in the office. Her reporter persona was immediately present. ‘You are on my balcony without the city being in danger, nor me. That means you must be here for some reason. You are using your robe as some sort of bath towel like a fair maiden would and your super strength just turned super squirm. So chop chop, on with it. Show me what is behind the robe. I can’t help you if you’re not honest and the people of National City deserve the-‘

Kara moved her cape away out of automatism. When Cat ordered her things she followed the orders.

‘truth. Oh my.’ Cat immediately gazed along Karas body. ‘Well, well, Supergirl, are we a little excited?’ Cat looked at her crotch, and then, oh Rao, licked her lips. Kara turned beet red and harder then she already was. This was so not good.

Cat put her glass of bourbon on a table and walked towards Kara. Something in her gaze darkened. ‘This is an interesting development for a Sunday night. Is… this what brought you here?’ She stopped only when she was a foot apart. Kara could hear Cats heartbeat increase, the slight shallowing of her breath. Kara could smell the light signature perfume with something more pungent mixed in it. It made her knees weak.

‘Y-yes. I’m so sorry I-’

‘Don’t be.’ Cat waved her hand. ‘Do you need advice? Usually I would refer to a library or the internet, you millennials look up everything there anyway, but perhaps you were seeking more… personal guidance?’

Kara blushed even more. If that was possible. Cat smirked in response like she had figured something interesting out and then started to let her hand trail along Kara’s upper thigh and Kara squirmed.

‘Tell me, I have not noticed… this before. Is it a regular occurrence?’

‘No miss Gr-‘

Cat cupped her crotch. ‘I think you can call me Cat in this situation can you not?’

‘y-yes Miss- Cat. Yes, oh.’

Cat had slowly started moving her hand and it felt so good. Kara closed her eyes and tried to suppress her moans. Why was Cat doing this?  
‘What are you- why are you doing-’ Kara stuttered while Cat did not stop her movements. ‘You don’t have to-’

‘Oh I know. But perhaps, as you might imagine, I want this.’ Cat looked at her with dark, dilated eyes. As if she was high on the power that she had over Kara. Over Supergirl.

‘But… why?’ Kara’s breath came out a little ragged, distracted by Cats torturous slow hand.

‘Why would I not want to enjoy National City’s sexiest superhero when she offers herself on my balcony? We don’t have to keep up the pretense that you are worried about me putting your extra qualities on the evening news. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.’

It was true. If Kara had ever thought such a thing, she had willingly risked it when she had flown to Cats balcony. And because the thought hadn’t verbalized itself this evening, she knew Cat was right. She had trusted Cat. She trusted Cat. Even if that was a tricky thing to do.

‘Furthermore this seems like quite the challenge,’ Cat smirked. ‘And you know how I do enjoy so to rise up to an interesting challenge.’

‘Ngh’ Kara couldn’t think clearly. To dazed by Cats hand and her words. Cat thought she was sexy. Cat thought she was a challenge, thought she was at her level then. Equals, if only temporary. The thought turned her on even more and with difficulty she suppressed a moan. Cat noticed.

‘Don’t worry about making noise. What use is a beautiful balcony attached to your house if it doesn’t offer you a little privacy?’ Her hand kept on rubbing in a languid pace, as if she had all night. Kara involuntarily rolled her hips.

‘Uhuh. You are not a teenage boy. I think we can manage to get a little closer.’ Slowly cat peeled away her tights and skirt, taking Kara’s panties with it, and Kara let out a shaky breath of relief. ‘Your choice for costume indicates that this was perhaps not anticipated.’

‘I didn’t know… ah, that I could… yes… oh… that I-’

‘So something spurred it on then, quite literally’ Cat stepped even closer than she already was and started to stroke her for real now. Kara was surrounded by her. Surrounded by Cats hand, that slowly rose and fell, by her smell, by her small frame against Kara’s and by her hot breath against her neck and ear when Cat continued to speak.‘Care to elaborate what brought it on?’ It was Cats teasing voice, accompanied with a little twist of her wrist when she stroked upwards; Kara groaned loudly. She gave up.

‘Y-you… You brought this on.’ Kara felt weak in her legs by Cat’s movements.

‘Me? Well that is flattering to hear, but I doubt that it is the case.’

‘You… there was a couple in the ally… and they were… and I thought about you… about how it would be… with you…’

At this Cat eyes widened, and Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She needed more. More than Cat was already giving her. She needed to assure Cat that she was not just here out of some… hormonal… although she couldn’t deny that she also was but that change had happened out of feelings much different from simple arousal. Tangling her hands into Cat’s hair she pressed her mouth to Cat’s.

Cat kissed her back. It was a bit more feral than how an assumed first kiss would go but Kara was worked up and Cat’s heartbeat had increased since the moment she had seen Kara arrive on her balcony so Cat responded with the same vigor.

Opening their mouths to deepen the kiss Kara started to glide her hands through those golden curls and along her neck. Cat’s hand had faltered for a little when Kara’s tongue plunged in but the older woman moaned and resumed her motions.

‘Oh Cat…’ Kara kissed along Cat’s throat. Cat threw her head back to give Kara better access. The rhythm of the stroking increased and Kara could feel a tugging in her lower belly, and she felt the urge to lose control, to give in and just follow the movements of Cats hand on her hard member. If Cat would keep it up like this Kara was going to come really fast. ‘I am going… if you are…’ she grabbed Cats hand with her own and gently shove it away. She could feel herself twitching. ‘I want to… touch you first… if that is okay?’ She prayed Cat would not wake up from this haze and think it was a mistake. But cat licked her lips again and looked into Kara’s eyes. ‘Have you done it before?’ she asked and there was genuine curiosity in her eyes.

‘I… Not with anyone else.’ Kara answered honestly. Would Cat find that problematic? ‘But normally…’ she blushed, ‘normally I have the same…euh… anatomy.’

‘Then we’ll figure it out as we go. But don’t feel pressure to do something that you might not want to.’ It sounded like a command but Kara felt eternally grateful for Cats awareness of possible boundaries.

‘I want to.’ Kara answered and kissed Cat again and again until she had walked them towards the outer wall of Cat’s penthouse, where Cats frame made a soft thump against the concrete.

Kara kissed down along the column of Cats neck while opening the buttons of Cats blouse. Underneath Cat wore a deep blue lacy bra and the amount of skin it revealed made Kara want to touch it all at once. ‘So beautiful’ she whispered and started to kiss along Cats collarbone. Cat sighed in pleasure and tangled her hands in Kara’s hair, scratching gently when Kara nipped or sucked somewhere good. Kara tried to remember the spots that urged Cat to take in a sharp breath or let her voice small moans.  
When she arrived at Cats bra line she hesitated. Was she allowed to..? But Cat cut off her thoughts by murmuring ‘Open. Now.’ Kara happily obliged and opened the front clasp, revealing small but perfect breasts. The nipples already hardening, even more under Karas gaze. With a small tug at her head Kara lowered her mouth to one breast and kissed circles around it, getting closer and closer until she took a nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly on the hard pebble. Cat gasped and whimpered. That was a good sign Kara concluded. After licking and sucking some more she lavished on the other breast while her hand took the one abandoned by her mouth. Cat tried to push Kara’s mouth even closer to her than she already was and let out encouraging sounds. Of all benefits of not needing to breathe so often, this was by far the best.

While Kara kissed Cat’s breasts she couldn’t help but moan herself. Cat smelled so good and her skin was so soft. She had fantasized about this more than she could count and even though it was probably a one time, no feelings attached, getting off, it was still more than Kara had ever imagined happening so she was determined to thoroughly enjoy everything Cat was prepared to give her. Consequences be damned, she would deal with her broken heart later.

Kara let her hands travel lower, along the soft skin of Cats stomach, soon stumbling upon the waistband of her pencil skirt. Already knowing that her clumsiness would not do with figuring out where exactly the invisible zip was located, she moved her hands to Cats knees and let them glide to the inside, stroking and rubbing teasingly, getting higher and higher, taking the fabric of Cats skirt with her.

‘Oh. Yes. Supergirl.’

It was more than enough encouragement. Gently she cupped Cat, feeling the heat radiating through the lace of her panties. The fabric already soaked. Kara could hardly believe that she was responsible for this. For getting Cat so wet. Carefully she rubbed along the older woman’s slit. Cats hips bucked in response and the hands that were still in her hair tugged at the strands. If she were human it probably would have hurt but now it just spurred Kara on.

Cat groaned. ‘Yes. Get your hand-’

Kara stilled her with a kiss. ‘Always so demanding’ She murmured, just because she could. And because being with Cat like this made her a little brazen, she ripped the fabric of Cat her panties. She admitted that it was a little to show off. But it worked according to Cats hitching breath and her widening eyes.  
Slowly Kara plunged one finger inside. Cat was hot and wet and moaned while Kara entered her and Kara was in awe. After moving in and out gently a few times Cat hissed out ‘more…’ so when Kara moved out again she pushed in with two fingers, watching Cat’s face closely to see it go slack with pleasure. Kara had not ever seen anything more beautiful.

Kara couldn’t stop kissing her. She glid her lips along Cat’s jaw, up to the corner where ear, neck and jaw met. She licked Cats earlobe and whispered ‘Rao, you are so gorgeous, and so soft. And hot.’ All while starting a rhythm with her hand and slowly speeding up a little. Cat wrapped her leg around Kara’s hip, while Kara used her other hand to hold Cat up against the wall of her penthouse. This way she could move deeper and it gave her the excuse of kneading Cats ass cheek. Cat moaned and gasped loudly in between sloppy kisses. The older woman’s hand had returned to her crotch and had given a languid stroke from base to tip. Kara shuddered at the intense feeling. ‘Cat’ she whispered but Cat swallowed at Kara’s firm stroke and then smiled gently at her.

‘Together. Focus on your own movements.’ Kara picked up her rhythm again, but now when she plunged in Cat would join her in her movements and they both gasped at the intense feeling it gave. ‘Very good.’ Cat whimpered. Moving their hands in sync they increased until both were panting and sighing. Their breaths speeding up while in the back of her throat Cat made high pitched noises while Kara irregularly let out a low grunt. When Kara started to rub the palm of her hand against Cats clit every time she pushed her hand in and out, Cats inner walls started to flutter. Two or three firm strokes later Cat came with a high pitched ‘oh’, and the strong squeezing of her inner walls combined with Cats shaking hand around her cock send Kara flying over the edge.

Kara slumped little against Cat, who felt limp in her arms. Her leg was still thrown over Kara’s hip and when Kara came back from her high she softly withdrew her hand from the warm wetness, wiping it along her suit, not sure if Cat would find it unattractive is she licked them clean. While she gently set Cat back on her two feet she stroked her hands along Cats ribs. She felt dazed and spent and in awe that she had been allowed to experience this with Cat. She kissed a trail of small soothing kisses along Cats clavicle, nuzzling her neck while sighing in utter bliss.

It was then that she noticed Cats hand splayed across her lover abdomen. And that she felt nothing… hanging lower. Kara glimpsed down and only saw Cat’s hand on her smooth skin. It was erotic to see in itself and to take in that Cats hand was truly touching her, crossing all borders of what was considered ‘professional’. What just had happened, had really happened. The knowledge made her feel high.

Cat noticed her looking and rubbed her fingers right above where a small strip of hairs started. ‘It vanished.’ She smirked. ‘So, you don’t have to worry about getting male pants for work tomorrow.’ Cat grinned knowingly at Kara.

Kara looked up at Cat with wide eyes. She was already starting to protest when Cat kissed her sweetly on her mouth. ‘Don’t worry. We’ve had enough surprises and revelations for tonight don’t you think? We’ll come back to the subject another time.’

Kara was unsure what to do. If she nodded she implicitly would agree that she was Supergirl, or that Supergirl was Kara, but starting the what-are-you-talking-about-trail would spoil the mood and Kara was not sure she would get away with it in the end anyway. Instead she looked at Cat. At her open blouse, her half discarded bra and her hiked up skirt. She was so fucking gorgeous. And while the sight of Cat’s hardened nipples readied her immediately for round two, she also noticed that Cats arms showed goosebumps.

‘Are you cold?’

‘A little. Nothing that leaving this balcony won’t cure.’ Karas face fell. She knew it was a one time thing. She just didn’t want it to end. Not so soon. Not when she was still in Cats arms. But it was really late and dark which meant the cold had settled in. Cat had to go inside and she had to leave the balcony. Fly home to her small apartment where she would go back to fantasizing about a future with Cat she couldn’t have.

But then Cat lowered her hand, cupped her and slid one finger between her folds, finding wetness, and slowly rubbing it around her clit. Kara let out a low moan and Cat retraced her hand again. Instead, with her other hand she went through Kara’s hair, smoothing away the curls that had fallen forward during their encounter.

‘Although it is …. Beyond tempting to investigate exactly how many delightful secrets you are hiding behind your supersuit, I think a little break is good for both of us to figure out how to go about this. That is, if you were interested in continuing at another point.’ Cat looked at Kara questioningly, and although Kara desperately wanted to see Cats bedroom and wanted to spray out Cat along her expensive sheets, knowing that Cat could possibly want to continue this is worth more than anything else.

‘Yes. Yes I want that. To continue this I mean.’ It came out eager and breathless. Kara could not care for a second.

‘I’m glad… Supergirl.’ Cat smiled and kissed her a last time. ‘Fly home safely, and we’ll talk tomorrow.’ Leaving it ambiguous whether she said tomorrow because she knew they were going to work together or whether she expected Kara to fly by her balcony. Whichever it was, Kara would gladly do so.

‘Yes.’ She licked her lips, faintly tracing the taste of Cats mouth on them. ‘Tomorrow.’

With a last smile Cat stepped inside her home again. Leaving Kara a little embarrassed with her skirt and tights pooling around her ankles, but thoroughly happy and giddy with the prospect of more.


End file.
